1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plastic bag construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved reusable plastic bag permitting selective venting of air from within the bag body upon sealing the bag body and contents positioned therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sealing bags are provided in the prior art to provide selective sealing of a compartment within the bag structure. Such bag structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,518 to Ausnit wherein a plastic zipper structure is arranged for mounting exterior surfaces of the bag structure to effect sealing of the bag structure and closure thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,496 to Fisher, et al. sets forth a closure for use in thermoplastic bags utilizing a member projected within a track to effect sealing and closure of an associated bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,373 to Ausnit sets forth a zipper closure for use with bag structure formed with a unitary adhesive cover sheet for mounting interiorly of a bag surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,372 to Van Erden sets forth a method of making reusable bag structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,433 to Savicki sets forth a further example of a closure bag utilized by the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved reusable plastic bag as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting venting of an interior chamber of the bag and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.